


The Spider-Bros

by Spideyfan62



Category: Spider-Man (Video Games 2018-2020), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: At The End Of Spider-Man: Miles Morales, Basically The Last Scene of Spider-Man: Miles Morales From Peter's POV, Gen, Post-Spider-Man PS4, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideyfan62/pseuds/Spideyfan62
Summary: "Gotta be me," Miles responded."Yeah you do," Peter affirmed as Miles disposed of his cup, the two of them crouching down side by side. Really, Miles's words to him just now had summed up exactly what he hoped would happen while he was gone: figure out how to be his own Spider-Man. While the kid had made great progress and soaked in everything he taught him, Peter could tell he was still finding himself, feeling it out to see how many of the boundaries he could push. He'd often wondered if he had hindered Miles more at times by constantly reinforcing how HE had done things in the past, especially when it came to the specifics. Thankfully, the time being New York's sole guardian seemed to have done wonders for him.There was a moment of silence between the two before Miles finally broke it."Pete, does this job ever get easier?"
Relationships: Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Rio Morales, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 14





	The Spider-Bros

**Author's Note:**

> In this story: a look at where Peter's headspace might've been in that last scene in Spider-Man: Miles Morales.

Peter leaned against the structure of the water tower, awaiting Miles's arrival. The metal was cold, but by now he'd spent so many New York winters frequently outdoors as Spider-Man that he barely noticed it anymore; though the heating system in his suit helped a bit as well. He did miss the warmer weather Symkaria had while he was there, and he missed Mary Jane as well, his girlfriend having remained out of the country to finish up some stuff as part of her coverage on the ongoing peace talks. However, despite how well Miles had handled everything in his absence, the feeling of him shirking his responsibility eventually became to overwhelming. Plus, after everything the younger Spider-Man had been through over the past few weeks, he felt it was time to come home and some of the load back. 

Speaking of those events, normally he'd be scrolling through his phone or sipping some "rocket fuel," but today all he could do was cross his arms and stare out into the city, his mind running through al; the recent events his protégé had kept him up on. 

It was a lot to process, even for him: a bridge destroyed, another evil corporation, issues with an uncle, Miles's mother finding out his secret, a friend turned an enemy, that same friend then dying to save everyone...

Peter's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the familiar sound of someone lowering themselves via web line. He turned his head, hardly shifting his body in the process, to see Miles hanging upside down from the water tower, mask lifted over his mouth as he downed a drink from his hand. Peter took a moment to observe the younger Spider-Man's new suit. Miles had sent him pictures with it, but this was his first time seeing it up close and personal on him. He had seen it before on an older Miles from another world, but that still didn't stop it from looking impressive. 

"Man, still can't get over that suit," Peter said. "So cool!" 

"Gotta be me," Miles responded. 

"Yeah you do," Peter affirmed as Miles disposed of his cup, the two of them crouching down side by side. Really, Miles's words to him just now had summed up exactly what he hoped would happen while he was gone: figure out how to be his own Spider-Man. While the kid had made great progress and soaked in everything he taught him, Peter could tell he was still finding himself, feeling it out to see how many of the boundaries he could push. He'd often wondered if he had hindered Miles more at times by constantly reinforcing how HE had done things in the past, especially when it came to the specifics. Thankfully, the time being New York's sole guardian seemed to have done wonders for him. 

There was a moment of silence between the two before Miles finally broke it. 

"Pete, does this job ever get easier?"

It was a question Peter asked himself many times over the years.

"Some of it yeah," he answered, his tone shifting a little towards melancholy as he continued, "some things never get easier though." It really didn't, and now it was a lesson Miles had had to learn the hard way. 

All because Peter had agreed to train him. 

"Roxxon did this Uptown because they saw us as disposable," Miles said, shaking Peter from his thoughts. "Me, Rick, Phin..." 

Peter looked with Miles out into the neighborhood. 

"All of Harlem. I think part of our job is making sure they can't get away with it." 

The conviction in his protege's...his partner's words reminded him in that moment of why Peter had agreed to train him in the first place. The two of them had something in common that they believed in more than anything in the world.

Responsibility. 

"We'll add it to the Spider-Man oath," Peter replied. He had never thought too much about big corporations aside from what Mary Jane had shared from her journalistic research into such things, then Oscorp's work came back on the entire city the previous year, and now Roxxon. They were both reminders that sometimes Peter and Miles's enemies could from from anywhere and in many forms. 

Peter's head perked up suddenly as the sounds of sirens filled his ears. He turned to Miles, who was looking to him as well. 

"Go time?" Peter asked. 

Miles nodded. "Go time." 

The two of them fist bumped before leaping off the water tower, swinging off in the direction of the sirens. It took them almost know time at all before they had caught up to the scene: a runaway car being chased by the police. The vehicle smashed into another one parked on the side; clearly these people didn't care about what happened to what was around them. 

Peter pulled his web tight, launching himself up into the air. As he reached the peak of his launch, he caught sight of a large mural painted on a nearby wall showing him and Miles in their costumes from head to chest symbol. He smiled at this sight before firing another web, looking up to see Miles pull ahead of him. He swung up just behind the younger Spider-Man, who maintained the lead in the chasing of the criminals. As they continued in pursuit, Peter felt a swell of pride as he watched Miles take the lead in their chase. 

In Miles, he had discovered something more than a protégé.

He'd found a friend. 

A brother. 

A partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> As usual, know that I am continuing to pray for each and every one of you. Hope you all are doing well! Stay safe and healthy, physically or otherwise. 
> 
> "Rather, in humility value others above yourselves..." Philippians 2:1-4


End file.
